Paper planes
by VannuroRB
Summary: One day Yugi uncovers a murderer on the run in his hideout, but despite his attemtps to keep Yugi away a friendship is made. Might contain OOC Yami...not sure... [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

A hundred stories have flown by, and I celebrate it by…writing a story that hasn't got yaoi? I've lost my sanity!

But this is based off an old, old story idea I had and have only recently resurfaced; you tell me what you think yeah? Might be pretty good hehe.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1~<p>

The small child was running down the dirt path with his arms held out stretched imitating a plane while drumming his lips together so they made noises to go alone with his imagination, at six years old his imagination was great but his attention to his daily routines such as his school work diminished each day.

Though even with this problem Yugi was an average child; he lived with his mother in a small desolate town far from any large cities which he enjoyed, he was healthy and curious about the world thought still somehow ended up in scuffles with bullies at school, he didn't mind about having no friends the large outdoors was his friend.

Yugi was zooming towards the abandoned train tracks, the grass and weeds tangled up the metal tracks after the train company refused to use the passage through their town many years ago, now all was left was the skeletons of old cargo trains left dormant. Yugi had visited the place many times and knew it was a safe place to play in, hardly anyone came to the tracks and the electricity had been cut from the live tracks so he was in no danger of shocking himself. It soon became the home of his newest friend.

Yugi ducked under one of the trains and looked around, cautiously listening as he tread over the overgrown grass on the train.

'Inu! Inu!' Yugi called out and listened again, he then smiled as he heard a yapping reply and crawled underneath the abandoned carriages before coming to one of the bigger tracks, a rusty old track switch sat on the side and tied to it with a leash was a small puppy. The blonde Labrador was found recently by the child after wondering the streets lost, confused, hungry and clearly abandoned. Having wanted a puppy all of his six years of living—and wanting to help the poor creature out—Yugi took it back to his home, but his mother explained that they couldn't afford to look after a puppy. So Yugi brought it to the railroad tracks and tied it to the track switch so it wouldn't run away while he wasn't there and often returned to bring it food.

Yugi hurried over and quickly unleashed his pet from its hold, it barked some more and jumped up on his lap to lick his face playfully, Yugi giggled and hugged the canine tightly before putting his hand in his pocket and pulled out some wrapped up sausages. The dogs' nose immediately twitched and turned to Yugi's hand eagerly; Yugi giggled but unwrapped the sausages before holding it out to the dog so he could bit it into two before munching on his snack.

Yugi giggled but continued to feed his dog for a few moments before he looked up, hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, as panic streamed through him Yugi picked up Inu and quickly hurried to two carriers, slipping between them and looking around for the owner of the feet while Inu wriggled in his arms.

A man emerged from the trains and looked around; he had to be in his early thirties and looked rather dirty as if he had been crawling through dirt and rivers, he wore a long brown trench coat and underneath it looked like worn out work clothes. Yugi could see the odd glimpse of a black gun in his hand as he peeked out from his hiding place.

The male looked around again, quietly pacing up and down as he tried to find Yugi but when he failed to see the child he turned and began to walk away again, Yugi leaned out slightly to watch him disappear before he gave a thud as he fell over. In an instant the man turned around and aimed his gun at Yugi before firing, barely missing the child as the bullet dug itself in the ground.

Yugi began panting lightly as he looked up at the man's deep crimson eyes, they stared at each other in silence as Inu wriggled his way out of Yugi's arms and trotted over as if there were no danger between the two, Yugi scrambled up on his feet but before he knew it he was pushed up against the train carrier. The man holding Yugi's shirt in one fist while the gun was still in the other.

'Who are you? What are you doing here?' He demanded.

Yugi was silent and eyed between the male and the gun he held in his hand, the man bit his lip lightly and hung his head shaking it to himself.

'Shit. You weren't supposed to find me. Why couldn't you…have stayed at home?'

Yugi watched as the male let go of him and dropped him to the ground, but quickly returned to grabbing his arm and dragged him down the track before turning to one of the train carrier, he pulled back the door before pushing Yugi inside. Yugi managed to crawl in as the male hopped in and shut the door behind them; it was dark and only the few tears and cracks that had joined the aged machine let in light, there was many old boxes stacked up into the corners and scattered over the floor, nearest to the door a small blanket had been laid out over the floor presumably this mans bed temporarily.

'Inu!' Yugi cried before getting up and pulling the door open, he then jumped out and began running.

'Hey!' The man jumped out and held the gun up, aiming it at Yugi's back 'I swear I'll shoot you!'

Yugi then smiled as the puppy came bounding back and Yugi quickly scooped it up in his arms, he giggled as the dog licked his face as he happily returned to the man and clambered back inside the train.

'I can't leave Inu behind' Yugi explained and sat himself against one of the boxes as he took the sausages out and continued feeding Inu.

The man frowned but pulled himself up and shut the door behind again and turned to where his bed was, Yugi giggled happily before looking around as light filled the carrier, the man put a lantern on top of the box and gazed at Yugi. The two exchanged silent stares as Inu took the sausage out of his hand and ate it happily.

'You're cute…but I can't let you go' He sighed and looked away 'You might go blabbing…you look the right age to do so, I guess we're room buddies then'.

Yugi tilted his head 'Are you secret then?' He questioned curiously.

He glanced at Yugi out the corner of his eye and nodded 'Sort of…I'm on the run…you know what that is?'

Yugi nodded 'Mama told me…it's when someone does something bad and won't do timeout for it'.

He gave a small laugh but hid it behind his lips 'Yeah…you could say that…'

'Have you done something bad?'

'Yes…'

Yugi ended up scooting closer to the man 'How bad?'

He eyed Yugi suspiciously before turning away 'Very bad'.

'Oh…' Yugi then looked around as there was a growl and swirling before he turned to the man again who grasped his stomach and swore at it, Yugi looked down at the sausages his pet was sniffing at before he picked one up and scooted closer again, holding it out to him 'Here you go mister'.

He turned to the offering, without much doubt he took the meat and quickly ate it, Yugi smiled before picking the other up and holding it out to him 'You can have the other one if you like'.

He looked at it then turned to the whimpering puppy, he shook his head and looked away again 'No. Your pup needs growing more than I do'.

Yugi grinned 'Okay!' He then fed it to Inu who happily chomped on the treat before nestling in Yugi's arms 'What's your name mister?'

He stayed silent for a few moments before mumbling 'Yami…'

'Yami…' Yugi smiled happily 'I'm Yugi'.

'Hmm…nice to meet you'.

Yugi then brought his legs up so he could rock Inu to sleep as he stared at Yami 'What did you do that was so bad?'

'I…hurt someone'.

'With your gun?'

'Yeah…' Yami gave it a glance before putting it aside and sighing once again.

Yugi watched him for a few silent moments 'I'm not supposed to be gone long, if mama realises I've been gone to long she gets worried. Can I come back tomorrow?'

'No' Yami turned to him with a frown 'If I let you go then you'll tell people and I'll be arrested. You're staying here'.

'Pleeeeeeeeeease! I promise I won't tell!' Yugi then ran his finger over his chest in a cross sign 'Cross my heart and hope to die!'

'I don't trust you…kids always like giving away secrets'.

Yugi bit his lip in thought 'Umm…I can bring you food! Every day if you like, I don't want my mum finding out about Inu…'

Yami raised his brow and looked down at the dog as it gave a hum in its sleepy state 'You're more worried about the dog then your own life?'

'Well…mama said I couldn't keep him…but he was on his own! I had to…'

Yami stared at the pair before holding Yugi's shoulder tightly so they were in an eye lock 'If I let you go…you must swear not to tell anyone where I am, if you do…I'll…' Yami bit his lip and quickly glanced to his gun before turning back to Yugi 'I'll do something to you. Understand?'

'Okay' Yugi then picked Inu up in his arms 'You can look after Inu'.

'What? I don't want your dog'.

'But I feel bad leaving him outside alone…and if you're here you can look after him' Yugi held the dog to him with pleading eyes 'Please?'

Yami didn't take too long before he sighed heavily and took the dog out of his arms 'Alright, I look after…Inu'.

'Yay! Thank you!' Yugi then stood up and pulled open the train door before turning back to Yami 'I'll be back tomorrow Yami'.

Yugi then jumped out before his footsteps could be heard of him running away, Yami listened carefully to his feet disappearing before sitting back and looking down at the sleeping puppy on top of him 'I must be nuts…'

* * *

><p>Yugi returned home quickly but stopped as he came to the front of his house, he wondered for a few moments how to tackle his mother's worry over his absence but figured that lying—as it was the first thing that came to his mind—was the best way. He opened the front door and walked in casually; slipping his shoes off and jumping up to the floor only to be met with his mother's stern glare.<p>

'Where have you been?' She demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'Nowhere' Yugi lied and happily skipped up the stairs to his room.

She sighed and shook her head 'That boy…' She mumbled before turning and leaving it as it was.

********************************End of chapter 1*****************************

See I wasn't sure if I should class Yami as OOC because of the gun and stuff…I dunno I'll let you decide.

Let's just hope Yugi can keep his mouth closed long enough.

Review if you like!


	2. Chapter 2

There are times I sometimes dread writing.

But when I know what happens in a story such as this one, I can't dread them much longer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2~<p>

When school was over Yugi was the first to get his books shoved in his bag and squeezed past the bustling children so he was on the streets back home, the small child kept his eyes on everyone he passed out of nerves before ducking into one of the corner shops. Hardly anyone was inside, the foreign man running the store was idly reading a book he concealed under the counter and a young woman who was doing small grocery shopping, Yugi kept watch on them at all times as he shuffled through the aisles.

Yugi listened as he heard the woman walk to the counter to pay for her shopping, Yugi bit his lip as he stuck his hands in his pockets and searched around them, but to his dismay he only had a few coins that weren't worth the food selling in the shop. Yugi looked around to make sure he couldn't be seen as he slipped his bag off and took a packet of sweets off the hook and put them in his bag. He quickly checked to make sure he wasn't being watched before looking around some more, he soon ended up in the comics' shelves and looked to the highest shelf which he knew was for the older men, he looked down at his short height before standing on the edge of the shelving and reaching up to grab one of the magazines.

'Hey!' Yugi squeaked as he hopped down with the magazine before turning to dart out of the shop 'Come back here you little punk!'

Yugi didn't stop running and before long he was panting outside his front door, he took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door before heading inside. He knew his mother was still working so felt safe in carrying on with his mission; after he had kicked his shoes off he hurried up to his bedroom and changed out of his school clothes while hiding the magazine in his bag, he then hurried back downstairs and to the kitchen searching for the bread and meat and got to work creating a rough sandwich.

Once it was made Yugi slipped some cling film over it along with a slice of ham and hid it in his bag before hurrying out of the house again, he walked down the empty streets before he ended up at the deserted rail tracks, he looked along the carts before remembering the peeling red colour that was Yami's hideout—hopefully Inu was still there too. Yugi walked over to the door and knocked on it waiting for Yami's answer, the child smiled as the male pulled back the heavy metal door, giving Yugi a strange look as he crawled in.

'You actually came back?' He questioned surprised as if he was suspecting the child to tell someone.

'Of course! You have Inu!' Yugi giggled as his puppy greeted him in the usual way of licking his face and jumping into his arms 'And I have stuff for you to!'

Yugi took his school bag off his shoulders and began rummaging around before pulling out the colourful rubix cube and sat it on the floor 'That's my rubix cube…you can keep it I can't figure it out. Umm…' Yugi sat a deck of cards next to the cube 'My deck of cards' He then passed Yami the magazine 'And the naughty magazines mama won't let me read'.

Yami cocked his brow up before grabbing the magazine and idly glancing at it 'Yeah…thanks…' He mumbled putting it to the side.

'And' Yugi took out the sandwich and the bag of sweets 'Here'.

Yami took the offering and looked deep at it 'A ham sandwich and a bag of sweets?' Yami turned to Yugi 'This is what you get for me?'

Yugi bit his lip and drew circles on the rusty train floor 'S-Sorry…' He whispered thinking he got something wrong.

Yami watched the dismayed child before sighing and shaking his head 'It's fine' Yami soothed and unwrapped his sandwich 'Just I'm not a sweet lover…something savoury would be preferred'.

Yugi looked up with his large confused eyes 'Savoury?'

'Uhh…never mind' Yami bit into his sandwich as he watched Yugi feed Inu the slice of ham he took 'You should get him real dog food' Yami commented 'He'll get sick if you don't'.

'But I can't afford it' Yugi whined with a pet lip.

Yami only sighed and continued eating the food Yugi had brought for him, Yugi stroked Inu's head as he finished his small meal before his eyes fell on the gun he had seen previously. It was dormant in its resting place and a small smile came to his face as he reached out to grab it, turning it in his hands as he felt the cold powerful feel to it, Yami turned to Yugi as he saw the child peer into the barrel of the gun.

'Hey!' Yugi tensed as Yami swiped the gun out of his hands 'Don't touch it! Don't ever touch it again! Do you hear me?'

Yugi cringed at Yami's scolding—even Inu gave a small whimper at Yami's raised voice—tears built up in the child's eyes 'I-I'm so-sorry…I-I just wan-wanted to s-see it…'

'Well don't' Yami put the gun on his other side 'I don't want your blood on my hands as well'.

Yugi then let out a loud wail making Yami jump and Inu bark at his tears, Yugi cried loudly with tears streaming down his face, Yami put his sandwich aside and turned to Yugi 'What are you crying about?'

'Y-You yelled at me!' Yugi sobbed loudly 'I-I didn't mean to t-touch it!'

Yami groaned but held Yugi's shoulders as the small child rubbed his moist eyes 'Okay I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself okay? So please stop crying, okay?'

Yugi sniffled and looked up at him before picking up the deck of cards and holding them out to the adult 'Teach me a card game' Yugi mumbled before giving a hic.

'What?'

'P-Please? I don't know many card games…'

Yami sighed and looked down at the child's offering hand before taking the deck and beginning to shuffle the cards 'Alright, just stop crying okay?'

Yugi gave a nod as he watched Yami shuffle the cards around, wiping his red eyes to stop himself from crying more.

* * *

><p>After moving one of the smaller crates closer to use as a table Yami began teaching him Egyptian war, Yugi watched as Yami drew another card and set it above the pile, the colourful picture was depicted as a queen. Yugi bit his lip and shyly glanced up at Yami, showing he had already forgotten the rules.<p>

'That's two Yugi' Yami held up two fingers and the child smiled brightly.

'Oh yeah!' Yugi then put two cards on top of Yami's queen pouting when they weren't picture cards 'No fair!'

Yami gave a small chuckle as he claimed his prize and slipped it under his ever growing deck 'You'll catch on, don't worry'.

'Why do they call it Egyptian war?' Yugi questioned as Yami put a card down to start a new pile 'Did they used to play it?'

'I dunno. Doubt they had cards back then' Yami mumbled as he watched Yugi meet his card.

Yugi sat in silence a few moments playing the game before voicing 'Do you have any kids Yami?'

Yami shook his head as he placed a card down 'No…not that I can have any now…'

'Why?' Yugi placed a card down before looking up at Yami 'Don't you have a mama?'

Yami gave a weak smile and placed a card down 'Do…you know what an affair is?' Yami questioned quietly.

'No' Yugi answered innocent.

'Right…then you're too young to understand'.

Yugi watched Yami's withdrawn character before smiling and placing a picture card down 'Jack!'

Yami gave a chuckle and placed a card down but since it wasn't a picture card Yugi cheered as he pulled the pile closer to him to slip under his deck 'Shouldn't you be getting home?'

Yugi shook his head 'No. Mama is working late today'.

Yami raised his brow at the child as he placed a card down 'What about your father?'

'He died when I was a baby' Yugi answered as he picked up a card to place down.

'Oh…I see…'

More silence went over them before Yugi claimed another pile and slipped it under his deck of cards 'Yami…'

'Mmm?'

'Can we be friends?'

Yami looked up to Yugi seeing his smiling cheerful face before asking 'Why?'

'Because I don't have friends, and…you look like you don't have any either' Yugi then smiled sweetly 'So we can be each other's friends right?'

Yami stared at the child waiting for the moment he broke out into giggles and told him he was joking around, but Yugi kept his happy smile making Yami shake his head 'You are the weirdest…carefree child I have ever met…'

Yugi gave a giggle as he placed another card down 'Is that a yes then?'

'Well it's not like if I said no you'll leave me alone will you?'

Yugi only gave a giggle and carried on playing the game until Yami won the game, Yugi gave a small pout at the fact he lost but smiled regardless 'Hey Yami, tomorrow will you teach me another game?'

'Hmm? Sure' Yami collected the cards up as Yugi picked his bag up and hugged his sleeping dog 'You going home then?'

'Yep. Mama will be home soon and I haven't done my homework' Yugi then moved closer to hug Yami but when seeing the adult move away from his inviting arms Yugi simply smiled and hopped out the train 'I'll see you tomorrow Yami, with savoury!' He added before running off.

Yami listened quietly to Yugi's footsteps disappearing before turning to the puppy that yawned loudly 'Strange kid huh?' Inu gave a hum before resting his head down again 'Yeah…I think so too…'

* * *

><p>Yugi walked through the streets with a smile on his face as he went to meet his mother at work, he stopped when he passed the electronics store and stood to watch the TV when it displayed a picture of Yami, it looked like the news before the picture turned to Yami holding a woman lovingly and another man that Yugi didn't recognise. Yugi watched it for a while as it switched to a police officer doing an interview and an aerial shot of a house before he moved off and came to the diner.<p>

It was a rather old building and was combined with a gas station to get noticed more but it had its qualities as well as its faults; it was filled with friendly local people that everyone knew, and its outdated futuristic like furniture gave it a nice style of reminiscence of the olden days—not to mention the good tasting food that was served. Yugi opened the door and looked around the red and white drive in, there were a few people that sat at the table either on their own or in pairs as they ate and talked to themselves, Yugi noticed his mother working behind the bar talking to a waitress so quickly skipped over to the red polished stools and sat above it. He gave a small scowl as he inched the seat closer so he could rest his arms over the counter, being small had its disadvantages even as a child as only the top of Yugi's chest reached the counter.

'Mama!' Yugi called out gaining his mother's attention 'One burger!'

She put her hands on her hips and walked over to him 'Hey, hey Yugi you can't keep coming here and ordering freely like this' She scolded lightly 'You'll make me get in trouble with the boss'.

'Please?' He begged as his legs swung lightly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes 'Alright this once' She turned to walk into the kitchen behind the actual dining area, Yugi had to wait a few moments and talked with the other waitress before his mother returned with the burger on a plate for Yugi to eat off of 'Here you go Yugi'.

'Thank you mama!' Yugi picked up the burger seeing the usual fatty but appetising fillings inside the bun 'Itadakimasu!' He then bit into it and hummed happily as he kicked his legs some more 'It's so good!'

'I have to teach myself to make that good of burgers so you won't keep coming round here' She commented and was about to walk away.

'Ah! Mama!'

She turned back to her son who had ketchup stains around his mouth, she sighed and walked closer, picking up a napkin she proceeded to clean him up 'Yes Yugi?'

'Mmm…what's savoury food?' Yugi questioned as he winced at his mother's cleaning.

'Savoury food? Anything that's not sweet' She replied and tossed the napkin in the nearby bin'.

'So bread?'

'Bread. Meat. Cheese. Fish. That sort of thing'.

'Okay' Yugi ate some more before looking up at his mother's curious face 'Eh? What?'

'Well why did you want to know?' She asked curiously with her brow rising up 'Homework or something?'

'Uhh…yeah…' Yugi mumbled and filled his mouth with more of the burger so he didn't have to answer any more questions in lies.

*********************************End of chapter 2****************************

Is it bad that even I don't know what savoury foods are? I'm so terrible…

You think befriending Yami is a bad thing?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Do normal six year olds know what job they want when they're older?

I can't seem to remember myself at six so I can't recall…

* * *

><p>Chapter 3~<p>

Yugi sat in his seat the next day at school, kicking his legs back and forth lightly under the desk as he scribbled away on a spare piece of paper while a video for their science lesson was being played, Yugi smiled at the drawing in front of him proud of his creation.

'Hey, hey did your parents see the news?' Yugi turned his head slightly to hear the boys' conversation behind him.

'About the murder man? Yeah my dad was ranting about it' Another boy answered 'They said he might be in this area you know'.

'They say he has a gun as well'.

'My dad says he's a maniac who needs to be put down' Another boy chuckled.

'You're wrong' Yugi argued turning to face them.

'What do you know Mutou?' One boy sneered at him 'You ain't got a dad to protect you'.

'Boys' They looked up to see their teacher giving them a scolding look 'Watch the video'.

They turned back to the screen while the teacher watched them, but once her eagle gaze moved elsewhere they turned back to Yugi 'He's the most kindest and fun guy ever' Yugi whispered to them.

'Stay out of it Mutou'.

'My dad has a shot gun so if we see him we'll blow him to smithereens'.

Yugi glared at them but turned back to his drawing of Yami to finish colouring it in, ignoring the other boys sadistic plots.

* * *

><p>Yugi came home once school was finished and let himself into his empty house, his first destination was to the kitchen to collect the savoury food—though he still was doubtful over which foods were and weren't savoury—for Yami and a few more games to slip into his backpack before skipping off to the train tracks.<p>

Yugi's arms were outstretched again as he weaved in and out of the abandoned trains as he imagined himself as a plane once again, he soon halted when he came to the carrier and knocked on the door with a smile. A groan left the train before Yami opened the door, rubbing his untidy hair and reaching down to pick up his shirt that laid on the train floor.

'Hey' He groaned and sat back down with Inu.

'Are you sick?' Yugi asked as he crawled in and over to the dog.

'No…just woke up' He mumbled and pulled his shirt back on.

'Eh? So lazy!'

'Whatever, I was tired and I needed the rest'.

Yugi smiled before slipping his bag off and rummaging around in it, fishing out the sandwiches he had made and the extra fruit and he brought with him 'Savoury!' He exclaimed before passing them to Yami.

'Hmm…thanks' Yami took the food off the child before biting into the apple.

Yugi then pulled out a box and sat it down 'And I got mouse trap. For fun'.

'I…don't know how to play' Yami looked up as Yugi gasped surprised at the statement 'What? It's a children's game, I'm not a child'.

'I have to teach you!' Yugi then started to unpack the game before turning back to his bag 'Oh! We also did finger painting at school today!'

'Really? That's…nice…' Yami uttered vaguely and bit into his apple again.

'Ta da!' Yami looked back as Yugi held up a picture he had painted during school, the clear thick finger marks were surely Yugi's, though Yami wasn't sure what it was supposed to be of as Yugi was too young to have good art talent.

'It's…good' Yami complimented not wanting to upset the child 'Very good'.

Yugi giggled and turned to his bag again 'A-And then I drew another picture during science' He took out the second piece of paper and showed it to Yami 'See? That's me and that's you'.

Yami raised his brow and turned to Yugi 'You think drawing pictures of me is wise?'

Yugi stared at him then to his picture 'Umm…no?'

Yami shook his head and turned away 'It's nice that you like me and all…but I don't deserve it. You're too kind of a boy to be around me, I don't want to get you hurt or in trouble'.

Yugi listened intently before smiling brightly 'What do you know about planes?'

'Uhh…' Yami frowned lightly 'Not a lot'.

'Oh…I wanna be a plane driver!'

'I think you mean a pilot' Yami corrected.

'Yeah! That!'

'Well…that's something to aspire to I suppose…'

Yugi smiled then turned to the game 'Let's play! I can teach you the rules!'

Yami gave a small smile as he watched Yugi set the board up "I guess he didn't listen at all".

* * *

><p>Yugi was happy to teach Yami at their new game, correcting the adult when he made mistakes, thrilled that for once he was in charge while the male had to depend on him. Yugi then cheered when he won the game, Inu barking in time with Yugi's cheering.<p>

'I won! I won!' Yugi cheered.

'Yeah…but next time you won't be lucky' Yami gave a small smirk 'Once I learn something, I don't forget it'.

'Okay, then I'll play it with you another time' Yugi chirped happily 'I like playing games a lot. So I don't mind'.

Yami hummed in agreement and stared at Yugi, the child sat in silence before tilting his head 'What? Is there something on my face?'

'No…you remind me of someone is all' Yami shook his head lightly 'Just thinking'.

'I do?' Yugi tilted his head the other way 'Who?'

'No one, never mind'.

'Oh okay…' Yugi smiled again 'Is it a good person?'

'They were…'

'Then I'm happy with that' Yugi hugged Inu's head tightly before turning to Yami again 'Next time I'll bring you more games yeah?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'If you really want to Yugi…not like I can stop you'.

* * *

><p>After leaving Yami at the trains knowing his new friend was going to be alright for another night Yugi came home, luckily he managed to slip inside right before his mother came home from a day at work, inventing a quick lie Yugi started on his homework and then ate with his mother for dinner.<p>

Yugi stood on his blue stool as he leaned over the sink and cleaned the dishes, he smiled at the warm bubbly liquid around his hands as he washed the dishes, his mother went to the fridge and frowned as she searched through it with thought.

'Yugi…have you taken anything out of the fridge?' She questioned.

'Umm…no' Yugi lied and kept looking away.

'I've noticed a few things are missing' She turned to Yugi 'Are you sure you don't know where they went?'

'No mama'.

She then put her hands on her hips 'Yugi Mutou. This will be the last chance for you to tell the truth, have you taken anything from the fridge?'

Yugi looked back at his mother with a bite of his lip 'I…get hungry at school. So I took a few things to eat…'

'Well if it's not enough then why didn't you say so?' Yugi gave a small shrug and turn back to washing up 'Though I'm sure that it's a recent thing…you haven't complained about your lunches before…has something happened?'

Yugi shook his head as he put the plate aside 'Yugi…the boys at school aren't picking on you again are they?'

'No mama' Yugi answered.

'You sure?' Yugi gave a nod making his mother sigh 'Okay…but you will tell me if they do alright?'

'Yes mama'.

'Good boy' She walked over to kiss his head and leaving him to wash the dishes up on his own.

Yugi gave a sigh as he held his cup and looked out the window into the pitch blackness of the night, he looked towards where the trains would've been but was unable to see them from the distance they were from his house.

'I wonder…if Yami will like a nightlight' Yugi mused before finishing up washing and dried his hands on the towel.

He came to the living room where his mother was watching the TV, at the sound of Yami's name Yugi looked to the TV to see it was the news again, warning people of Yami's dangerous capabilities and to call the police if they knew anything about his whereabouts. Yugi watched for a few moments contemplating if telling and explaining to his mother about Yami was a good idea or not, he then turned to her who watched intently.

'Mama…'

She looked up at the young boy 'Yes Yugi?'

'I…I'm going to bed now' Yugi then shuffled past to the stairs.

'Alright, goodnight Yugi'.

'Night Mama' Yugi gave the TV one last stare before heading up to his room.

He rummaged around in his room for a while before he found a flashlight and some more games hidden under his bed, he gave a smile and put them aside so he could take them to Yami the next day and tucked himself into bed.

*******************************End of chapter 3******************************

This would've been longer if I weren't feeling so crap…

I guess there is no way to break into Yugi, unless you bribed him with something…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

What I have dreamed about, and what Yami is lucky to do.

Damn him!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4~<p>

Yugi sat at a small bench when it was lunch, he occasionally glanced up at the other kids laughing and playing with each other yearning to have someone to play with him as well, but he was quite content at picking at his lunch and drawing yet another picture. No one had a reason to bother him, so he took his quiet alone time to draw more pictures of him and Yami since the male liked his previous pictures he drew, and unless he told Yugi otherwise he was going to draw more and more.

Yugi looked up when he noticed a shadow cast over him and his picture, three of the familiar bullies he had known from the beginning of school stood in front of him, Yugi could feel the bruises form already and tried to pull his picture out of view but they quickly snatched it up and laughed at the drawing.

'Who's this Mutou? You're daddy?' They teased as they waved the piece of paper around.

'Give it back it's mine!' Yugi exclaimed getting up and trying to grab it back, but no matter how many times he tried to grab it they kept it out of his reach and passed it to each other.

'You can't be drawing your pa Yugi, he's dead remember!'

'No he's not! Give it back!'

They continued to torture Yugi some more passing the paper between them to watch Yugi scurry between their small laughing group, one held it out to Yugi waving it to the child for Yugi to grab, but as he reached out to it the boy smirked and tore the picture in half. Tears came to Yugi's eyes as they tore it up into quarters before throwing it up in the air like confetti, Yugi watched it flutter to the ground before giving a wail and bursting into tears, the boys only laughed more at Yugi's crying state.

'Crybaby Yugi!' They taunted before pushing him so he hit the ground only making him cry some more.

They left him crying and giving him a few taunting words but fled in case one of the patrolling teachers found Yugi crying with them teasing him, Yugi sniffled and pulled the ripped shreds of his picture closer before crying some more, there wasn't any way he could stick them back together and the bell had rung to indicate class. His work was ruined for sure.

* * *

><p>Yami sat in the train with a small sigh as he picked at the remains of his food, occasionally feeding the whimpering puppy that was by his side, he stroked over the dogs' head and sat back glancing to the drawings he had from Yugi. He gave a sigh and picked one up to observe the rough drawings before putting it back, looking down at the canine who laid down by his legs.<p>

'That Yugi kid…how do you put up with him hmm?' Yami looked down at the dog who gave a sad look in his eyes as if he wanted to answer but couldn't 'I know…I'm mad to be talking to a dog'.

Yami then sat up when he heard faint whimpering and looked around before getting up and pulling the door open, he looked down the line of dead trains before spotting the child, Yugi was holding onto his school bag tightly as tears streamed down his face and he sniffled and whimpered as he did. Yami frowned and stepped off the train hurrying to Yugi, the child stopped and looked up at the male, his tears swimming with water and dull red.

'Yugi what's wrong?' Yami questioned as Yugi rubbed his eyes 'Why are you crying?'

'I-I w-was dr-drawing a p-picture' Yugi stammered choking on his words a little 'A-And th-then the-these b-boys t-took my pi-picture a-and t-tore it a-and p-pushed m-me!' Yugi then let out a wail spilling more tears as he did so.

'Hey don't cry' Yami tried encourage wiping his tears away slightly 'They aren't worth crying over are they?'

Yugi nodded his head 'T-They were m-mean to m-me!'

'Well…then you shouldn't cry over them. I don't know' Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'I'm not good at this stuff'.

Yugi sniffled some more before holding his arms out to Yami, the male stared at his opening arms and wriggling fingers trying to find what his meaning was 'What? What do you want?'

Yugi didn't say anything and kept his arms open, Yami bit his lip finally getting the message but finding it uncomfortable, but the child was in tears and he couldn't let him go home in such a state. Yami sighed and knelt down to Yugi's level opening his arms for Yugi to hug him tightly, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and sobbed openly into his shoulder while Yami stroked his back and made sure they were alone.

'Hey come on…don't cry alright' Yami whispered and stroked his hair 'You can draw another picture right? You've gotta keep trying right?'

Yugi nodded his head before whimpering 'Carry me…'

'Yugi, how old are you again?'

'Six…and a half…'

'No that's not what I…' Yami sighed and shook his head 'Never mind, hold tightly'.

Yugi held tighter to Yami's neck as the male picked him up and carried him back to the train, Yami sat down at the door before sitting Yugi on his lap, Inu moved closer hearing Yugi cry quietly in Yami's shoulder so sat by his feet and whimpered as well. Yami stayed quiet as Yugi sobbed into his shoulder, clinging on to Yami's shirt as he cried and dampened his shoulder.

Yugi cried for about an hour until he calmed down and ended up sniffling in Yami's arms when he was finished, Yami watched Yugi rub his red eyes and fiddle with the folds of Yami's clothes, Yami waited a few moments before speaking again.

'Have you finished?' Yami asked quietly.

Yugi gave a nod and shifted in Yami's lap before sniffling once more 'Can…I draw you…another picture…?'

'Yeah, sure, you can do what you like' Yami permitted while stroking his hair.

'Can we draw a picture together?'

Yami gave a small chuckle 'Yugi I'm not much of a drawer…' Yami looked down at Yugi's large innocent eyes that looked like they would go into tears if he didn't have what he wanted, Yami sighed and looked away 'Alright…we can draw together if you want'.

Yugi gave a smile and slid off Yami's lap to stroke Inu's head who had been waiting patiently, Yami observed the wet patch his shirt had gained thanks to Yugi's crying, he peeled it off his shirt before turning to the child who had cleared up quite quickly from his crying spree.

'You should've gone to your mother instead you know' Yami advised gaining Yugi's attention.

'But she's working…and I wanted to see you anyway…' Yugi pouted running his hand over the rusty steel.

'But I have no clue about children. You should see your mother or a teacher or someone if the kids pick on you again'.

'I don't want to worry mama though…and I told my teacher all the time but they did nothing…they started picking on me even more…'

Yami sighed and watched Yugi 'Well…stick up for yourself then. That's what I did as a kid'.

Yugi looked to the male 'But…they're bigger than me!' Yugi exclaimed with a quivering lip 'I can't do anything…'

'That's not true. Granted you're a little…small but that shouldn't stop you from hitting them back'.

'But…mama says that hitting people is wrong…'

Yami hummed in thought for a few moments 'Yeah…it is. But self-defence isn't all that bad'.

Yugi tilted his head in confusion 'Self-defence?'

'It's…when someone is hitting you, and in order to stop them you hit them back' Yami explained pulling his legs onto the train 'If they hurt you again, you should do what you can to stop them, even if it means throwing a punch. Okay Yugi?'

Yugi nodded and looked at his small and somewhat pathetic attempt of powerful fists 'Self-defence…but I don't know how to punch someone…'

Yami gave a small chuckle and held his hands up 'Here I can teach you, punch my hands'.

Yugi pouted cutely as he looked at Yami's hands uncomfortable with hitting the male, but he did as he was told and punched them lightly, even Yugi could tell that they weren't strong enough to give damage let alone stop someone from hitting him.

'That…was a good attempt' Yami unsurely encouraged 'When you're punching try putting your whole body weight into it, just move your body into it, then you'll give more of a hit'.

Yugi nodded and sat up on his knees to face Yami, he frowned in determination as he leant his body back slightly before punching Yami's hand.

'Ow' Yami took back his hand and shook it lightly.

When seeing him in pain Yugi's lip quivered again thinking he was going to get into trouble 'I-I'm sorry…'

'It's fine. That was good…quite hard' Yami flexed his hand a little to ease up on the pain 'If you do that you'll be fine'.

Yugi nodded and eased up on his fists feeling rather guilty for hurting Yami even though he told to.

* * *

><p>The evening started to appear in an orange blaze across the sky, Yami was sat at the opening of the train before looking back at Yugi who was playing with Inu, his eyes starting to close and his head was drooping every other moment. It was a clear sign that Yugi was starting to get tired, though why he wouldn't say puzzled Yami.<p>

'Say shouldn't you be getting home?' Yami questioned as Yugi rubbed his eyes.

'Mmm…' Yugi hummed and gave a small yawn.

Yami rolled his eyes before moving closer and scooping the child up in his arms 'Come on, you can't stay here tonight'.

'M'kay' Yugi mumbled and gladly curled up in Yami's arms as he carried Yugi through the train yard, Yugi gave a sigh and clung to Yami's shirt 'I've always wanted a friend like you…'

Yami looked down at the child but said nothing as he carried him into the town, managing to get Yugi's address out of him in his slurred tired state, he was cautious to not be seen as he carried Yugi back to his house. Once standing at the front door Yami looked down at the sleeping Yugi, feeling rather guilty in having to wake him up from his peaceful slumber.

'Hey, Yugi' Yami shook him lightly making him groan 'Come on, you're home now'.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open and he looked to the door tiredly before yawning 'M'kay…'

Yami gently set Yugi on his feet, he wobbled for a few moments before taking out a spare key and letting himself inside his home slipping his shoes off, he looked around his home hearing the silence so figured his mother hadn't returned from work yet.

'Want to come in Yami?' Yugi asked politely.

'No…I mean, I should go back to the trains before someone sees me' Yami gave Yugi a small pat on the head 'Try and stay awake alright?'

'Wait…' Yugi hurried inside and appeared a few moments later holding a flashlight to Yami 'In case it gets too dark for you…'

Yami gave a small smile 'Thank you. I best be going, take care of yourself Yugi'.

Yugi gave a small wave as Yami quickly fled from the streets before someone noticed him, once he was gone Yugi shut the door behind him, he gave another yawn before laying down on the sofa and curling up in small ball to sleep in.

* * *

><p>Yugi's mother came home a few hours later, she gave a small hum to herself as she opened the door and slipped out of her shoes, she gave a small frown at the dark house before her and flipped on the light switch so she could see where she was going. She then turned to the living room and turned the light on; she looked around before spotting Yugi on the sofa still asleep. She gave a small smile and stroked over Yugi's hair, the child gave a small sigh but kept sleeping nonetheless.<p>

'Oh Yugi…you should lock the door' She left him be as she headed to the kitchen to turn the light on there, checking that the other doors and such were in check.

********************************End of chapter 4*****************************

I wanna hug a crying Yugi! Gah! Lucky Yami!

Hmm…teaching Yugi how to hit someone…not going to go down well…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for making her the antagonist.

But her breasts filled the role.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5~<p>

Yugi's mother was washing up the dishes in the kitchen that weekend, despite it being her rare day off chores had to be done and she couldn't ignore them. After finishing cleaning the dirty dishes she quickly dried her hands and turned to Yugi's bag which sat in the living room, she moved over to it and picked it up as she searched for his lunchbox he no doubt left behind; she took the box out but frowned as she took out pieces of paper Yugi left behind.

She sighed and looked at the drawings of Yugi and some other man; she hugged the paper closer 'Oh Yugi…I miss him too…' She whispered before putting the pictures back and returning to what she was doing.

Yugi was in town standing in the small sweet shop they had, he scooped sweets into the bag before heading to the counter to pay for his treats with the little pocket money he had, once he paid for his sweets he walked out the shop and onto the street as his hand dug around and took out one of the sweets to eat on but as soon as he did he shivered and cringed as he walked.

'Sour' He mumbled before accidentally walking into someone.

The lady looked over her shoulder at Yugi before putting a hand on her hip 'Hey hun, watch where you walk alright?' She scolded lightly to the child.

Yugi nodded as an answer not wanting to be rude to the lady, judging but the smart uniform that barely managed to cover over her cleavage Yugi assumed she was a police officer, Yugi's eyes then turned the piece of paper she held recognising Yami's face on the paper. She looked between Yugi and the paper before holding it out to him 'Recognise him kid?'

Yugi shook his head 'You sure? He's a very dangerous man so if you've seen him…'

'I haven't miss' Yugi continued to defend.

She hummed but nodded 'Alright kid, but if you do see him you best tell your parents to call the police, ask for me Valentine especially, think you can remember that?'

'Yes miss' Yugi then quickly sidled around her before hurrying off so he wouldn't get interrogated any further.

* * *

><p>Yugi headed straight to the trains after going home and collecting some scrap pieces of paper, and after convincing Yami they headed to the top of the trains, Yugi told Yami about his encounter with the female police officer that was looking for him as he folded the paper into airplanes before launching them off the edge of the train.<p>

'You didn't tell her where I was did you?' Yami questioned after Yugi was finished.

'No' Yugi answered before making another airplane.

'Right…good…' Yami looked down at his attempt of an airplane before turning back to Yugi 'What did she look like?'

'Umm…she had…blonde hair…and…big boobs'.

Yami raised his brow but shrugged 'Well…that's a good description…I think…'

Yugi smiled and made another airplane before throwing it off the train, but gave a dismal sigh as it landed on the tracks below 'No…'

'What are you trying to do?' Yami queried as he sorted out his plane again.

'Trying to send it across the world!' Yugi exclaimed as he eagerly picked up another piece of paper 'Then I can talk with someone in another country!'

'I…don't think they can go that far…'

'It might do! If…if there's a big enough wind! And it can send it far away!'

Yami rolled his eyes with a small smile 'Sure. If there was a big enough wind'.

Yugi gave a giggle before looking up at Yami 'Will you have to go soon?'

Yami nodded 'Maybe…'

'Then, I can send you a paper plane right?' Yugi grinned up at him 'And we can talk all the time right?'

'Sure…' Yami sighed and looked down at his unsightly paper plane 'If I can ever figure it out though…'

Yugi giggled and scooted closer to Yami as he showed him 'Here, you do it like this'.

Yami watched the child's hands fold the paper into the shape of an airplane, once Yugi had shaped it properly he let it fly out of his hands and watched it fly through the air before landing down on the ground, Yugi gave a heavy sigh of displeasure but took another piece of paper to try once more.

'Will that lady come and hurt you?' Yugi asked quietly.

Yami sighed lightly before shrugging his shoulders 'Maybe…I don't know Yugi…'

'You can stay with me, in my house if you like' Yugi offered with a smile.

'Thank you Yugi. But I don't think your mother will appreciate it' Yami reached out and ruffled Yugi's hair making the child giggle 'Don't worry about me, I'll survive somehow'.

Yugi smiled before making another paper plane, humming a small tune as he ran his fingers along the edges of the paper to shape it into another plane; however he didn't set it off and put it aside before making another one.

Yami raised his brow as he watched the small kid work 'Aren't you going to throw that one?' Yami questioned hinting to the plane.

Yugi looked to it before shaking his head 'No, I'll keep it until you have to leave' Yugi explained 'Then we can write messages on it, and talk all the time'.

Yami gave a soft smile 'Sure. I'd like that, but there's such a thing as a phone you know?'

'I don't know your number though…'

'Right…' Yami gave a small nod and watched the child play some more.

The two spent a few more hours together before Yami noticed Yugi starting to tip and force his eyes open despite it being the afternoon, Yami gave a small smile as he gently held Yugi's shoulders making the child lift his head wearily.

'Yugi you're obviously tired, why don't you go home?'

Yugi pouted and shook his head as he rubbed his eyes 'No…I'll sleep on you' Yugi then rested his head on Yami's lap and closed his eyes.

'Hey no, don't sleep on me' Yami shook his shoulders lightly but Yugi didn't move 'Yugi' Yami sighed heavily as he outstretched his legs for Yugi 'Damn kids…'

* * *

><p>Yugi was asleep for a few hours on Yami's lap, the male watched over the kid making sure he didn't roll too far off his legs and that if anyone came their way they wouldn't be spotted, after a while Yami gently touched Yugi's forehead as he brushed back some of his bangs. Once a it was starting to get more darker Yami decided he shouldn't keep Yugi too long or his mother would find him, he shook Yugi lightly making the child groan and turn, but he persisted to wake Yugi.<p>

'Come on Yugi, it's time to go home' Yami whispered.

Yugi fluttered his eyes open and looked up at Yami weakly 'Hmm? Wha…'

'Time to go home now'.

'Oh…' Yugi shakily sat up and yawned as he stretched his arms in their air 'It was fun today…'

'Yeah' Yami agreed though rolled his eyes 'Anyway, you best say goodbye to Inu and head off, your mother will worry'.

Yugi nodded and crawled to the ladder before climbing down being watched carefully by Yami in case he hurt himself, but he managed to jump down and land on his feet before returning to his puppy who stayed inside—it wouldn't be easy to pull the dog on top of the train then take him down—Inu whimpered and licked Yugi's hand when he came to tickle behind his ear and give him the food he meant to give.

'I'll see you tomorrow Inu' Yugi whispered then turned to Yami as he pulled himself into the train 'You too Yami' Yugi then quickly hugged Yami's middle and hurried off before he could get told off.

Yami sighed as he watched Yugi run off 'Kids' He muttered before shutting the door with a loud clang.

* * *

><p>Yugi returned home and shut the door quietly behind him and slipped his shoes off, hoping that his mother hadn't returned home early and heard him.<p>

'Yugi Mutou' Yugi tensed and looked up to see his mother standing behind him with her arms placed firmly on her hips 'Where have you been?'

'Umm…playing' Yugi mumbled fiddling with his clothes.

'For four hours?' She questioned.

'Uhh…yes…'

She raised one of her frowning eyebrows 'Was you with friends?'

Yugi bit his lip trying to find some truth in the lie he was going to say; but to him Yami was a friend regardless 'Yes…'

She gave a heavy sigh 'Yugi, it's nice you have friends but please, don't stay out late and make me worry'.

'I'm sorry mama' Yugi apologised as he sidled round her 'I won't do it again'.

Yugi then hurried up the stairs shrugging his schoolbag off so he wouldn't get scolded more, she watched Yugi disappear before sighing and shaking her head 'Just like his father' She muttered.

********************************End of chapter 5*****************************

She will be back, I assure you.

And it will be longer.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

I told you she'd be back.

Breasts and weapon and all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6~<p>

Yugi sat by himself once again during break as he drew pictures of him and Yami again, he gave a small smile as he roughly coloured in the lines before noticing shadows loom over him, he turned around to see the bullies behind him. He tried to gather up as much of his pictures he could, but they easily pulled them out of his arms with an evil laugh.

'No! They're mine!' Yugi cried as he tried to catch them, but they kept them out his reach.

'What have we told you about drawing your pa?' They taunted while laughing more.

Yugi felt tears build up but shook them away before raising fists 'I-I'll fight you!' Yugi exclaimed.

They stared at his stance before laughing more and pushing Yugi lightly making him stumble back 'You can't fight you wuss!'

Yugi then tackled the middle boy, bringing him down onto the ground and gave him a few punches, remembering Yami's advice on how to deliver a good punch. A small crowd gathered around as they fought and made bruises, they cheered and egged them on until they noticed a teacher hurry over so quickly disbanded so they didn't get in trouble as well, the adult pulled the two fighting children away with a scowl.

'Alright you two, office now' They ordered and pulled them inside while they sent glares at each other.

The two children gave their sides of the stories, the boy went first while Yugi had to wait outside the office scowling at the floor and stroking over his purple bruises on his face, when the door opened Yugi slid in trying to not look at the other boy before he told the teacher his side of the story.

He sighed and sat back in his chair 'This isn't like you Yugi…you aren't a violent person…'

'He took my pictures…' Yugi whimpered not daring to meet the teachers gaze.

'Yes but you should've told a teacher so it was resolved without fighting. Where did you get the idea that punching is good? Certainly not here'.

Yugi gave a small shrug not wanting to drop Yami in it—and disagree with the teacher as he felt more relieved punching the student instead of crying—the teacher sighed and wrote a note.

'I'll have to give you a detention for this Yugi' He spoke as he wrote 'I'll send you a letter for the date okay?'

Yugi gave a nod knowing that if his mother got hold of the letter he would be punished twice 'Alright, you can go now'.

Yugi slid off the chair and walked out listening as the bell rang for the next lesson; he gave a sigh and rubbed his bruised face once more before returning to class.

* * *

><p>Yami sat on the edge of the train looking up at the hot day above him, he gave a sigh knowing Yugi would undoubtedly be arriving soon, he turned to the puppy that was asleep and rolling around due to dreaming. He gave a small roll of his eyes but turned his head when he heard footsteps, he listened closely waiting for Yugi's voice to appear but he didn't hear anything but the thud of heavy boots which only put him on edge, he made sure the puppy was asleep before abandoning the train and clutching onto the ladder so he climbed up to the top and laid down flat on the metal.<p>

Yami briefly looked over the edge to see a woman emerge, judging from the formal suit, the blonde hair and large breasts—not to mention the gun she was holding in her hand—she had to be the police woman Yugi had talked about. Yami slithered back on into hiding and listened closely, hoping she didn't find him.

Yugi was walking closely to the railways still huffed about his fight at school, not sore that he lost or that he was hurt, but upset that he got told off and was going to by his mother. So much for a self-defence excuse, no one even believed him.

Yugi then looked up when he heard footsteps and moved closer in between the trains to look around; he gave a small gasp when he saw the police woman searching for Yami, he backed slightly so he wasn't spotted and bit his lip knowing that she was looking for Yami, but what could he do to distract her? Being spotted himself would only add suspicion as to why he was there—and he didn't fancy startling an armed police officer either—but he couldn't let her find Yami, otherwise Yugi would lose another person in his life.

Yugi looked down at the stones wedged between the tracks before pulling one out, he got down on his knees and checked where Mai was before throwing the stone as hard as he could and hide under one of the trains, the stone hit the side of a train with a loud clang which made Mai spin around and shoot at the train with a loud bang.

Yugi cringed at the noise and bit his lip to hold back the cry knowing she'd hear it, he put his hands over his ears and ducked his head down hoping he would be left alone, Mai raised her brow and examined where she had shot at with a hum looking around at the train graveyard one last time before walking away.

Both males waited a few moments until they were sure Mai had gone, Yami slipped off the top of the train falling to his feet before standing up, looking around for the tiny child.

'Yugi? Yugi where are you?' Yami called out gently.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at the sound of Yami's voice; he gave a small whimper before crawling out of his hiding place so the adult could find him, Yami ran over to Yugi before falling on his knees and hugging Yugi tight as he started to cry.

'God don't ever do that again Yugi' Yami scolded lightly but kept Yugi tight to him 'I thought for a minute…'

Yugi sniffled as tears ran down his face 'M-My ears are ringing…' Yugi mumbled.

Yami looked up at him before smiling lightly and stroking his ears 'It'll be okay, it'll go away soon' He reassured then took in account of his purple coloured face 'Yugi…what happened to you?'

Yugi rubbed his arm and looked away 'Got in a fight…' He mumbled quietly 'He tried to take my pictures again! And then…I remembered what you said…'

Yami gave a small sigh and rubbed Yugi's sore cheek 'Well…try not to get hit so much next time…okay?'

Yugi gave a nod and clung tightly to Yami as the male picked him up and carried him back to the carriage where Inu was looking around startled at the gunshot, Yami sat the child on the metal so he could reassure his puppy and Yami could keep an eye out on Yugi.

Yami sighed as he watched the purple bruises 'What did your mother say?' He questioned quietly.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I haven't told her yet…she'd probably ground me…'

'Right…'

Yugi then looked up at Yami 'Will she find you next time?' He whispered.

Yami stared at his fearful eyes before smiling and shaking his head 'No. Never. I'm very smart, I'll…think of something okay?' He lightly tapped Yugi's cheek making sure to miss his bruises 'Don't you worry about me'.

Yugi gave a small sigh before nodding 'Okay'.

* * *

><p>Yugi returned home after his visit with Yami, fortunately his mother hadn't returned home yet so Yugi gave himself a small time to explain his bruises, but more importantly why he thought fighting was a good idea. He soon ran out of time when he heard the door unlock and his mother walk in, Yugi kept his eyes to the TV screen as she sighed and took off her shoes.<p>

'I'm back Yugi' She sighed again before walking into the living room 'Phew what a day…'

She turned to Yugi then frowned when she noticed the bruises 'Yugi, why do you have bruises?'

'Nothing…' Yugi mumbled.

'Yugi. Tell me'.

Yugi stayed silent for a few moments before answering 'I got in a fight at school'.

'What? Why were you fighting?'

'They took my pictures!' Yugi whined turning his head away.

'I've told you fighting is bad, why did you think fighting was good?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulder 'I don't know…'

His mother sighed and rubbed her forehead 'Oh good grief…go to your room Yugi'.

Yugi didn't argue against his mother, he slipped off the sofa and sidled past her knowing that when she tried to take things calmly it was when she was at the worst times, she listened to her son shut the door before walking over and turning the TV off before sitting down on the sofa and running her hands over her cheeks lightly wondering what to do about her son.

*********************************End of chapter 6****************************

Mai is getting close…in fact you could say she was burning hot!

Okay that's terrible. I apologise for that.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

The joke is much better with a different name.

But hey, whatcha gonna do about it?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7~<p>

Yugi headed to the train yard after school again, his bag filled with food he could spare to leave and buy for Yami, he searched through the trains before coming to the carriage that Yami was staying in. Yami had the door open and was sitting on the edge, he looked up when he saw Yugi approaching and smiled at the child as he slipped the bag off his shoulders, ready to show him the food.

Once close enough Yugi's nose wrinkled up and he backed away 'Eww you smell'.

Yami stared at him before lifting his wrist up and taking a small sniff 'Huh…well I can't take a shower anywhere'.

'My house has a shower' Yugi spoke up with a smile 'You can use it…I'm not allowed to use it yet…'

'Thanks but…it's too risky, I can't-'

'Come on!' Yugi tugged on his hand so he was brought on his feet 'Mum's going to be working late again so it will be fine!'

'Uh Yugi!' Yugi ignored the male and continued to pull him back into the town.

* * *

><p>Yugi continued to lead Yami into the town casually and unaware of the danger of Yami being open in the public, Yami kept a look out for anyone spotting him but as they walked down the street and closer to Yugi's home they felt safe to walk like normal human beings. Yugi unlocked the door and allowed Yami to enter as well; Yami looked around Yugi's home suspicious that his mother was at home in waiting, but the house was quiet and they were alone, Yugi kicked off his shoes before hurrying to the stairs.<p>

'I'll go find you some spare clothes and a towel wait down here' Yugi then climbed up the steps and disappeared.

Yami looked around noting the spacious house despite them being a single parent family, he slipped out of his shoes as well and inspected the house while he waited the child, he turned to the living room and walked in casually as he looked around the simple room. He looked down to the table and smiled when he noticed the childish drawings, he picked them up and gave a chuckle at Yugi's innocence but put them back and turned to the bookcase that held a few books and a picture.

Yami tilted his head and moved closer before holding the picture, it was of a man who had to be roughly Yami's age; despite having the usual masculine appearance he had a soft and caring look to him, one that Yami could spot in Yugi. It had to be Yugi's father.

'Mama always says papa looked like a teddy bear' Yami jumped a little but looked down at Yugi realising he was looking up at the picture as well 'But…I don't know how people can look like teddy bears…'

Yami gave a small hum and looked back at the picture, silence going between the two before Yugi spoke up again 'Can I call you dad?'

'What? No' Yami scolded.

'But…I can't shorten your name…Yam…me…me Yam…'

'Yami will do just fine' Yami sighed and put the picture back before looking down at Yugi's arms 'Where'd you get those clothes from?'

'They're dads' Yugi held them up to him 'They'll fit you I think'.

'Uhh…Yugi…it's nice and all…but…I don't think I could wear them…'

Yugi looked up at him with near watering eyes threatening to break into tears 'Why not?' He asked pathetically 'T-They were my dad's favourites…'

Yami bit his lip hating how he fell for the child's sad look, he took the clothes and inspected them once over before sighing 'Alright I'll…I'll wear them…'

'Shower is the second door to the right' Yugi pointed to the stairs so Yami knew the way.

Yami gave a small nod and climbed the stairs while giving another sigh and shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Once Yugi heard the water come on he was sure Yami was in the shower, and with a small brief moment Yugi decided to divulge in his mischievous side and head to the kitchen and find the biscuit tin, Yugi sat on top of the counter eating the treats happily. He knew that he would be in trouble later, but the sweet was too irresistible.<p>

Yugi then jumped when he heard a scream and shoved the tin lid back on, he then looked around it was not him who had got caught with the biscuits, a sense of dread went through him as he slipped off the counter and hurried up the stairs. His mother was pressed against the bathroom door, having come home she had stumbled upon Yami in the bathroom, currently they were both fighting for control of the door—Yugi's mother trying to keep it shut while Yami was trying to get it open.

'Yugi! Go get the phone!' His mother ordered 'Call the police! Quick!'

'No Mama!' Yugi cried.

'Yugi please!'

'No Mama! Yami is a good person!'

'Yugi-!'

His mother then stumbled forward as Yami managed to break his way out; she quickly got onto her feet and stood in front of Yugi protectively, giving the male a threatening glare as she held Yugi back.

'You stay away from us!' She warned 'I meant it! I'll hurt you if I have to!'

'Mama no!' Yugi managed to break away from his mother's grip and run over to Yami grasping his arm tightly 'Yami isn't a bad person!'

'Yugi! Come away!'

'Yugi…' Yami said softly.

'No! I want Yami to stay! He's my friend!'

'Yugi…'

'He won't hurt us…' Yugi whined and hugged Yami's arm tighter 'He's my friend…'

She gave a sigh and glanced up at Yami who gave a sheepish embarrassed look at being fought over by two people, trying to stay out of the conversation and not make it worse for himself.

* * *

><p>The two were not sure how Yami was accepted to stay in the house, they most likely presumed as after Yugi made some more defending comments that Yami was a friend and not an enemy like she was led to believe she had ended up locking herself in her bedroom, Yugi was not sure what to make of the action and tried for an hour to get his mother out but there was no improvement.<p>

Yugi had to leave his confused mother in her room and seek out Yami for his care for the evening, and although Yami would have wanted to leave the house so he did not cause mess he could not leave the child on his own so stayed with Yugi to keep him. They waited for a few hours to see if his mother would come out on her own, but soon when it came to the evening Yugi began to fall asleep and gently—without asking Yami—laid out so he rested on Yami's lap and fell asleep, Yami did not mind Yugi on his lap and stroked his hair from time to time while he kept his ears open for any noise, he gave a sigh and looked up to the picture of the father still sat on the bookcase.

'He got sick' Yami jumped slightly at the voice but looked over the back of the sofa to see Yugi's mother standing at the door, having watched Yami cautiously no doubt 'But trust me…if he was still here he'd make sure you'd be out of here'.

Yami gave a small nod at the warning and turned back to Yugi to make sure that he was not awake to hear the conversation.

'How long has this been going on?' She asked moving closer.

'A while…' Yami whispered back fearing the woman's presence.

'Of course…I should've known…Yugi's been…distant…'

Yami gave a small nod but said nothing more as she sat next to Yami making sure she was close to Yugi; there was a moments silence between them before Yami heard a small gasp and turned to her seeing tears run down her face, Yami sat unsure of how to react but gently slipped his arm around her shoulders to tip her closer so she cried in his shoulder instead, she fell easily into the comforting hold but when realising it was Yami she pulled away and wiped her eyes to clear away from the tears. She gave a sigh and looked down at Yugi sleeping peacefully on Yami's lap.

'If I can really trust you…' She mumbled 'Then…you best take him to bed'.

'Oh, yeah' Yami managed to slip his arms under Yugi's body so he could carry him in his arms, Yugi gave a small groan and snuggled into Yami's arms as he walked out of the living room, Yugi's eyes fluttered lightly having woken up from the movement.

'Yami…?'

'Taking you to bed' Yami explained.

'Oh…' Yugi gave a small sigh and snuggled into Yami's chest once more.

Yami found Yugi's room—the child decor gave it away—he nudged the door open and carried Yugi to his bed, the child hummed as Yami pulled the covers over him and tucked it around his small body before turning to walk out of the room 'Hey Yami…'

Yami stopped and looked back at Yugi 'Yeah?'

'Can you…stay here forever…?'

Yami stared at Yugi before giving a light smile 'Sure…if you want that'.

Yugi gave a sleepy smile before nodding and closing his eyes 'Yeah…I want…you to stay…'

Yami smiled and gently shut the door behind him so Yugi's room was submitted to the darkness; Yugi gave a small yawn and turned over in his bed to get some proper sleep.

*******************************End of chapter 7******************************

Seems like Yami was caught…but can we trust Yugi's mum? Hmmmmmmm?

But god I'm surprised I didn't make her hit Yugi…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!

…Is this considered as a straight pairing?

* * *

><p>Chapter 8~<p>

Yugi woke up the next morning with a small yawn and a rub to his eyes, he blinked and looked around his colourful room before getting up and stretching his arms, he was not sure how he got to his bed last night but he partially remembered about his mother finding out about Yami and that she had not come out of her room for hours.

Yugi crept to the door and looked down the corridor to his mother's room, the door was shut and Yugi had the guilty feeling that she was still inside it, he left the safety of his room and ventured downstairs wondering if Yami was still in the house. He looked into the kitchen before turning to the living room and smiling as he leaned over the back of the sofa.

Yami was laid out on the furniture comfortably asleep on the pillow; Yugi gave a smile before turning back to the kitchen and filling the kettle up with water quietly.

Yami opened his eyes when he heard a small tap and looked to the table to see a mug with steam rising out of it; he looked at it before looking up seeing Yugi standing by his side with a bright smile.

'Mama always has a coffee in the morning' Yugi explained.

Yami sighed and smiled back as he pushed himself up 'Thanks…' He mumbled and took the drink to sip.

Yugi bit his lip and rocked on his heels as he watched Yami before speaking up 'Mama hasn't come out yet…' Yugi whimpered catching Yami's attention 'And I'm very hungry…'

Yami picked up on the hint and quickly finished his drink before standing up 'Alright well…let's see what there is alright?'

Yugi nodded and bounced to the kitchen 'I want pancakes! Pancakes!' Yugi exclaimed.

Yami chuckled but shook his head 'Brilliant…' He mumbled, he gave the stairs one last glance before joining Yugi in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Yugi had managed to drag his small stool to the edge of the cooker and Yami allowed Yugi to help with cooking their breakfast, the small child held the pan in his hands as he tried to toss the cooking pancake in the air, but he had seen what happened in films before—they would throw it too high that it would stick to the ceiling—and ended up only moving it around the pan lightly.<p>

'Here like this' Yami took hold of the pan before showing Yugi how to do it 'There, like so'.

Yugi hummed and took it before managing to flip it over lightly; Yami smiled and patted Yugi's back as he giggled at his success.

'You did it' Yami praised 'Well done'.

Yugi giggled and tried it again with another giggle 'It's fun!'

Yami smiled and continued watching Yugi before looking behind him, Yugi's mother stood at the kitchen door watching the two in silence before Yami had spotted her, she gave a sigh making Yugi turn around and smile brightly at his mother.

'Mama! Mama!' Yugi stepped back so she could see as he flipped the pancake over 'Look! I can flip it!'

She gave a weak smile 'That's…that's good Yugi'.

Yami turned to Yugi and took the pan 'Here it should be ready okay'.

'Yay!' Yugi jumped off the stool and took out a plate so Yami could serve up his breakfast for him.

Yugi happily rolled it up before skipping into the dining room to sit down and eat his meal, Yugi tucked in but looked up to see the two adults in an awkward silence unable to say anything to each other, Yugi smiled as he got up and grabbed Yami's hand pulling him to the dining room as well.

'Come sit with me Yami' Yugi ordered as he sat back down at the table.

Yami sat next to Yugi but looked up as his mother sighed and walked out the room, when she was gone Yugi quickly bit off a chunk of his pancake before looking up at Yami 'Mama is a nice person…and smart. And pretty'.

Yami raised his brow before realising what Yugi was trying to imply, he smiled and turned Yugi's head to face his food 'Eat your breakfast Yugi'.

Yugi giggled but did as he was told and happily munched away.

* * *

><p>Yugi's mother pulled on her jacket on and slipped her shoes on before looking up seeing Yami standing at the door watching her, she gave a sigh and kicked her shoes on before turning to him.<p>

'Will I expect you still here when I return?' She questioned.

Yami sighed and shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know…I don't think you'd like me if I left Yugi on his own'.

She did not answer and opened the door lightly 'Keep Yugi entertained, he's easily bored. And make sure he does his chores, he'll wriggle out of it somehow but he knows what he has to do. I'll be back late'.

She picked up some keys before shutting the door behind her leaving Yami on his own; he bit his lip before looking to Yugi as he finished his breakfast and hummed in delight.

'Yummy!' Yugi giggled before looking back at Yami 'Yami are you going to eat anything?'

'No…I'm not hungry' Yami moved closer to the child 'Your mum says you have chores am I right?'

Yugi pouted and kicked his legs lightly 'I have to clean my room and stuff…I don't wanna!'

Yami chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair 'Come on, you do your stuff and I'll help you okay?'

Yugi smiled up at him and nodded in agreement before hopping off his seat and helping Yami with his chores. It took them most of the morning but they finished with most of the chores, once the work was done Yugi quickly captured Yami's hand and managed to convince him to draw with him. Yami was sat on the sofa watching Yugi who was kneeling at the table and drawing away rapidly, Yugi bit his lip as he coloured in his picture before turning to another coloured pencil to pick up and use, Yami continued to watch him with slight curiosity before reaching out and stroking Yugi's hair catching the small child's attention.

'You're a good kid Yugi…' Yami spoke with a smile 'Don't change that okay?'

Yugi gave a grin and a nod before turning back to the paper without much thought of Yami's comment, but that suited him just fine as he continued to watch over Yugi, Yugi smiled when he finished the picture before holding it up and showing Yami eagerly.

'Do you like it?' Yugi asked.

Yami looked to the picture before nodding 'Yeah, it's really great'.

Yugi gave a smile before gasping and standing up 'Oh! You have to watch Taii Nippon!' Yugi exclaimed before sitting next to Yami and turning the TV on 'It's the best!'

'What is it?' Yami questioned.

'It's so cool!' Yugi put the remote down when he found the right channel and turned to Yami 'It's this guy who's a superhero and he fights all these bad guys! He's my hero!'

Yami smiled but sat back as the show started 'Alright, I'll watch it with you'.

Yugi grinned some more and leaned forward in excitement as he watched the show.

* * *

><p>Yugi's mother came home later on that evening, she shut the door behind her and slipped off her shoes before listening with a small frown, she could hear the sound of the TV but no sound of her son. She ventured closer to the living room before giving a sigh at the sight; Yugi and Yami laid outstretched on the sofa, Yami's arms around the child as they both slept to the sound of the TV, she gave a shake of her head but disappeared momentarily before returning with a blanket, she moved closer making sure not to wake either of them as she draped the covers over them so they were warm.<p>

She then turned to the remote and turned the TV off but the lack of noise woke Yami up, he opened his eyes then looked up seeing Yugi's mother put the remote back and give the two one last check, when she spotted Yami awake she gave a nod to Yugi.

'Don't wake him up' She whispered before walking out.

Yami gave a small smile before looking down on Yugi as he snuggled more into Yami's hold, Yami stroked some of his hair out of his face before resting his head back down and waiting for Yugi to wake up so he no longer had to lay in the stiff position any longer.

*******************************End of chapter 8******************************

Must've been one awesome show…

But is Yugi's mum finally easing up to Yami? Ohoho I am so tempted to write a sex scene but I won't.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
